NibiruMul/Characters/Wave 2
Characters from my second wave of OCs. These OCs go to Ever After High after all the ones from my first wave have graduated. (In other words, this wave of OCs is set four years later.) Also consult my secondary and tertiary character lists for other characters! Characters from fairy tales *Adamantios Chrysomallis (son of Anthousa, Xanthousa, Chrisomalousa) *Allegra Bambola (daughter of Adamantina from Adamantina and the Doll; cousin of Drusiano) *Angelica Pantoffel (daughter of Angelita from The Little Sister of the Giants) *Anthime Zinzolantin (son of Sincere and Aimée from Prince Sincere; younger brother of Polyxene) *Arcadio Flores (son of the youngest son from The Flower of Lily-Lo) *Aristides Formosa (son of the prince and the princess from The Most Beautiful Princess) *Artem Tapochka (son of the old man's daughter and the tsarevich from The Golden Slipper; stepcousin of Kliment) *Athalante Oeuf (daughter of Blanche from The Talking Eggs; older sister of Zeolide and cousin of Landry) *Baran Boran (son of the youngest prince from The Storm Fiend) *Bethany Rabbitt (daughter of the princess from The Princess That Wore a Rabbit-Skin Dress) *Briseida Verdoso (daughter of Luisa and the greenish bird from The Greenish Bird) *Bryan Lepou (son of Turlendu) *Candido Fontes (son of the prince from The Fountain of Giant Land) *Cicero Padeiro (son of the baker from Tale of a Tortoise and of a Mischievous Monkey) *Colby Tamarin (son of Mr. Monkey's friend from Mr. Monkey, the Bridegroom) *Dayaana Iy (daughter of the orphan girl from The Girl in the Moon) *Diamantina Peixoto (daughter of the fish-scaler from Tale of a Tortoise and of a Mischievous Monkey) *Dilek Nartanesi (daughter of Nar-tanesi from The Magic Hair-Pins) *Drusiano Fantoccio (son of Cassandra from Adamantina and the Doll; cousin of Allegra) *Efrain Cebolla (son of White Onion) *Efrosyni Kavouri (daughter of the girl and the crab prince from The Golden Crab; older sister of Sofoklis) *Emilien Latour (son of Emilien and Emilienne from Father Roquelaure) *Esperanza Blancaflor (daughter of Blanca Flor) *Eudoxie Anura (daughter of Grenouille from Prince Sincere) *Felina Schnell (daughter of the princess from How Six Made Their Way in the World) *Fiacre Prudhomme (son of Rosanie from Ricdin-Ricdon) *Firmin Grenouille (son of Queen Brilliant from Prince Sincere) *Foivos Iliopoulos (son of Letiko from The Sunchild) *Frederique Paon (daughter of the girl and King Peacock from King Peacock) *Galaktion Lyagushkin (son of Ivan Tsarevich and Vasilisa from The Frog Princess) *Giselle Magique (granddaughter of the magician from Jean Malin and the Bull-man) *Golnara Sasykova (daughter of the princess from Altynchech and the Padishah's Wife; cousin of Khamza) *Guillemine LaPeur (daughter of William the Fearless) *Henry Mulgoa (successor of the young man from The Bunyip) *Heraclio Culebra (son of Delgadina from Delgadina and the Snake) *Humbert Ourson (son of Hawthorn and Zelindor from Bearskin (Murat); older twin brother of Lambert) *Ingo Apfel (son of Hans and the princess from The Griffin) *Ippolita Bellone (daughter of Fanta-Ghirò and the king from Fanta-Ghirò the Beautiful) *Ivo Barbeiro (son of the barber from Tale of a Tortoise and of a Mischievous Monkey) *Jacinto Silva (son of the forest lad from The Forest Lad and the Wicked Giant) *John Malin (son of Jean Malin from Jean Malin and the Bull-man) *Jules Marmoisan (son of Leonore from Marmoisan; older twin brother of Julie) *Julie Marmoisan (daughter of Leonore from Marmoisan; younger twin sister of Jules) *Kaori Tawara (daughter of Tawara Toda and the dragon princess from My Lord Bag of Rice) *Khamza Sasykov (son of Altynchech and the prince from Altynchech and the Padishah's Wife; cousin of Golnara) *Kildine Sanguin (daughter of Jean from Father Roquelaure) *Kliment Lenko (son of the old woman's daughter from The Golden Slipper; stepcousin of Artem) *Lambert Ourson (son of Hawthorn and Zelindor from Bearskin (Murat); younger twin brother of Humbert) *Landry Rosier (son of Rose from The Talking Eggs; cousin of Athalante and Zeolide) *Lazar Pedun (son of Lopsho Pedun from The Greedy Rich Man) *Lelio Colombo (son of Filadoro and Nardo Aniello from The Dove) *Leonid Zharptitsov (son of Ivan and Helen from Tsarevich Ivan, the Firebird and the Gray Wolf) *Ligia Yara (daughter of Mario and the Yara) *Maeva Kabo (successor of Kabo from Pivi and Kabo; older half-sister of Vaiiti) *Manu Pukepuke (son of Pou from The Great Bird of the Hills) *Marcel Pigeon (son of Constancia and Constancio from The Pigeon and the Dove) *Mario Di Legno (son of Wooden Maria) *Marlene Tür (daughter of the girl from Mary's Child) *Millaray Cordero (daughter of Seven Colors) *Mitra Bandar (son of Prince Monkey and Princess Jahuran from The Monkey Prince) *Moacir Banana (grandson of the old woman from Why the Bananas Belong to the Monkey) *Nancy Catt (daughter of Catskin) *Nicephore Cochon (son of Prince White Pig) *Numa Riquet (son of Mama and Riquet from Riquet with the Tuft (Bernard)) *Onezime Donnez-Moi (son of Give Me) *Orestes Madera (son of the girl from The Little Stick Figure) *Pacifica Zorrilla (daughter of the princess and the soldier from The Wandering Soldier) *Plutarkh Uzyrov (son of the rich man from The Greedy Rich Man) *Polyxene Zinzolantin (daughter of Sincere and Aimée from Prince Sincere; older sister of Anthime) *Prudencio Conejo (son of Marisol and the prince from The Little Green Rabbit) *Pushpa Sabr (daughter of the princess and Prince Sabr from The Fan Prince) *Quezia Habil (daughter of the prince from The Quest of Cleverness) *Raffaele Candeliere (son of Zizola from Dear as Salt) *Raluca Voinicu (daughter of Praslea from Praslea the Brave and the Golden Apples; older sister of Remus) *Remus Voinicu (son of Praslea from Praslea the Brave and the Golden Apples; younger brother of Raluca) *Sarah LePois (daughter of John Green Peas) *Selina Catt (daughter of Little Catskin) *Severine Papillon (daughter of the King of the Butterflies from Prince Sincere) *Sofoklis Kavouris (son of the girl and the crab prince from The Golden Crab; younger brother of Efrosyni) *Svetlana Zharptitsova (daughter of Vasilisa and the huntsman from The Firebird and Princess Vasilisa) *Tamara Utkina (daughter of the king and queen from The White Duck; triplet sister of Tatiana and Taras) *Taras Utkin (son of the king and queen from The White Duck; triplet brother of Tatiana and Tamara) *Tarik Slavuj (son of the youngest prince and the Flower o' the World from The Nightingale in the Mosque) *Tatiana Utkina (daughter of the king and queen from The White Duck; triplet sister of Tamara and Taras) *Timur Iblisov (son of the jigit and the Shaitan's youngest daughter from Shaitan the Devil and his Forty Daughters) *Trofimo Pulce (son of Porziella from The Flea) *Ulpia Cordeiro (daughter of the shepherd from Tale of a Tortoise and a Mischievous Monkey) *Umid Zumradov (son of Ali Shar and Zumurrud) *Uranie Multicolore (daughter of The Man with the Suit of Thirty-Six Colors) *Vaiiti Pivi (son of Pivi from Pivi and Kabo; younger half-brother of Maeva) *Valeria Costanza (daughter of Costanza and Cacco from Costanza/Costanzo) *Veit Igel (son of Hans My Hedgehog) *Vivaldo Geiger (son of the boy from The Boy and the Violin) *Wilfrid Lupin (son of the girl from The Story of Grandmother) *Woodrow Vaillant (son of John Vaillant) *Xerxes Atele (son of the man from How the Monkey Escaped Being Eaten) *Ximena Tortilla (daughter of the woodcutter and his wife from The Day It Snowed Tortillas) *Ylenia Piovra (daughter of Samphire Starboard and the princess from The Man Wreathed in Seaweed; older twin sister of Yuri) *Yuri Piovra (son of Samphire Starboard and the princess from The Man Wreathed in Seaweed; younger twin brother of Ylenia) *Zeolide Oeuf (daughter of Blanche from The Talking Eggs; younger sister of Athalante and cousin of Landry) *Zsombor Pelikan (son of the youngest prince from The Pelican) Characters from Oz and other lands of L. Frank Baum *Aaliyah Dubh (daughter of Ali Dubh from John Dough and the Cherub) *Arnold Flipper (son of Flipper; younger brother of Avila) *Avila Flipper (daughter of Flipper; older sister of Arnold) *Bonnie Daws (daughter of Mr. Daws from The Magic Bon Bons) *Cecil Payne (son of Nerle and Seseley from The Enchanted Island of Yew) *Cleopatra Sudds (daughter of Claribel Sudds from The Magic Bon Bons) *Coco Dough (daughter of John Dough from John Dough and the Cherub) *Dalia Thompson (daughter of Tot from Dot and Tot of Merryland) *Deanna Gale (daughter of Dorothy Gale) *Dolly Poppet XII (daughter of Queen Dolly from Dot and Tot of Merryland) *Everett Freeland (son of Dot from Dot and Tot of Merryland) *Festus von Mo (son of Prince Fiddlecumdoo from The Magical Monarch of Mo) *Joelle von Mo (daughter of Prince Jollikin from The Magical Monarch of Mo) *Jubal Quavo (son of Quavo from Queen Zixi of Ix) *Melinda Marvel (daughter of the fairy/Prince Marvel from The Enchanted Island of Yew) *Mya Griffiths (daughter of Trot) *Ozella Tippetarius (daughter of Princess Ozma) *Patricia von Mo (daughter of Princess Pattycake and Prince Timtom from The Magical Monarch of Mo) *Phineas Ryan (son of the Kinglet from John Dough and the Cherub) *Qooqqa Nanoq (daughter of the polar bear king from The King of the Polar Bears; older twin sister of Qarasaq) *Roy Joslyn (son of Rob Joslyn from The Master Key) *Taylor Chick (child of Chick from John Dough and the Cherub) *Thaddeus von Mo (son of Prince Thinkabit from The Magical Monarch of Mo) *Truman von Mo (son of Princess Truella from The Magical Monarch of Mo) *Zelica Cloak (daughter of Zixi from Queen Zixi of Ix) *Zinnia von Mo (daughter of Prince Zingle from The Magical Monarch of Mo) Characters from legends/ballets/nursery rhymes/etc. *Alois von Schlesien (son of Albrecht and Bathilde from Giselle) *Amrita Tabiz (daughter of Niriti and Noureddin from The Talisman) *Arabella Miller II (daughter of Little Arabella Miller) *Calisto Carau (successor of the boy from the Legend of the Carau) *Carina Millefleur (daughter of Regonda and Otto from Fiammetta) *Clarissa Drosselmeyer (daughter of Clara from The Nutcracker; cousin of Franz) *Fabian Coppel (son of Dr. Coppelius from Coppelia) *Franz Stahlbaum (son of Fritz from The Nutcracker; cousin of Clarissa) *Galatea Coppel (successor of Coppelia) *Hilarion Jagd (nephew of Hilarion from Giselle) *Karol Balladynski (son of Balladyna) *Kazbek Farfallov (son of Farfalla and Djalma from Le Papillon; younger brother of Shamset) *Nereida Llorona (niece of Maria from La Llorona) *Ortwin Sternhold (son of Count Friedrich Sternhold from Fiammetta) *Rustem Shuralov (son of Ali-Batyr and Syuimbike from Shurale) *Savannah Shoemaker (daughter of the old woman who lived in a shoe) *Shamset Farfallova (daughter of Farfalla and Djalma from Le Papillon; older sister of Kazbek) *Vadim Plotnikov (son of the carpenter from The Walrus and the Carpenter) *Veruschka Mazurka (daughter of Swanilda and Franz from Coppelia) *Wolke Giselbrecht (niece of Giselle) NibiruMul's Magical Menagerie (characters from animal stories) *Foka Kotikov (son of Kotick from The Jungle Book) *Gennady Klykov (son of Sea Vitch from The Jungle Book) *Matrona Morzhova (daughter of the walrus from The Walrus and the Carpenter) *Nikolay Lamantin (son of Sea Cow from The Jungle Book; younger brother of Pelageya) *Pelageya Lamantina (daughter of Sea Cow from The Jungle Book; older sister of Nikolay) Category:Subpages